just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Misc Series
Some of my series are inspired heavily by my dreams and set the spark to make another original series that may be published in the future. Some of these are ideas that came to me when I am half-asleep or getting lost in thoughts while catching a ride. Mostly, I'll discuss here about random theories I'm thinking about whenever my brain's not busy buzzing school and problems stuff. -Seiru Tales of In-Between World Type: Series, Major Project, Fanfiction tba... The Legend and the Big Fourstick Type: Possible Animation, Side Project and Webcomic tba... Tribesticks Type: Possible Animation, Side Project and Webcomic tba... Ghosts in Me Type: Possibly a Major Project, Series Summary: Shaded Worlds (Unofficial title) 'Type: '''Lucid Dream '''A series or no?: '''Short Webcomic I dreamt about this recently where I was in a colorful cloak and a scythe that emits energy and I am one of those immune to zombie bites and nuclear wastes. I semi-lucid dream at this point and at the same I don't know what I'm doing. So here's the thing: There were zombies, surrounding me with their rotten limbs extended with their heads hanging on weird angles. As far as I can remember, these zombies have greenish to brown skin, some of their flesh hanging from their torn skin. As if I know I was doing, I slashed my weapon across and surprised that my weapon released a yellow energy that sent a hoard of zombies backwards. Surprisingly, the zombies affected my attack began to attack their allies and that was my cue to escape on a library and quickly put some books on the shelves. I slashed on the two bottom shelves, across each books placed there. The yellow energy begin to changed its color to red and my vision turned red. I found myself on another world where the sky was red and the surrounding were purely made of black substances that I can't even recognize. This time, the zombies here are far more than aggressive than the previous ones but failed to land a hit on me as I spun around with my blade tearing them apart. I wasn't surprised that my blade changed colors (red) and matched the hostile creatures' intent to kill. These zombies have their eyes glow in red orbs and their teeth were clearly exposed as the acids from their mouths melted it off. Most these zombies' stature are muscular and, despite some are bulkier, I can't deny that they look faster than they look. It didn't take too much time for me to take cover as I slashed one last time and jumped, the force from my weapon is enough to send me in the air. I glided to an abandoned condominium building and made my through a library. I did the same thing previously teleported to another world. I found myself standing on a balcony, looking directly to a sunset. I realized that I was in a mansion, with coconut trees standing by the cemented shore and "zombies" were walking by like they're normal people. When turned around, I saw a hole, and it was full of the zombies, all dress in purple clothes. When I get down, they didn't attacked and just stared at me with their glowing, yellow eyes. I got out of the building and people were interacting with these creatures and didn't bother to listen as I ran into a castle. When I got in, I saw the palace was adorned by purple inside and out. The short king was sitting on the throne, drinking wine from his golden cup with purple jewelries carefully placed on it. The zombies there are doing nothing but tumbling around. Trivia *The dream started around 7 or 8am and woke up around 10am. *I was still debating whether to continue this dream or create a story out of it because it was colorful in a dark way. *Of all my zombie dreams, this is my favorite one so far. *I have no idea that you can create colors and portal through combination of books in a library. Seriously. **I was arranging books in a weird manner as if I know the spell to get to the other zombiefied worlds. *I don't know if a non-zombiefied world(s) exists because I've only got into three worlds and the dream was abruptly ended by the sunlight -.- Parallel Counterparts '''Type: '''Dream ''To be added... One Color of the Soul (Unofficial title) 'Type: '''Theory "''Go ahead and paint on the canvas and that canvas... is your life" - unofficial quote The quote is somehow came from "Sanctuary", the song of Paradise Fears but it is completely different on the way one of my numerous headmates said it. Each of them have their palettes and I could tell almost all of them have the unique ones but one will only stand up: the single color of their soul. No matter how many colors they have on their physical bodies, they have only one color. { to be added } Parallel Universes and Same Timelines '''Type: '''Theory It is possible that all shows, movies, animes and video games are connected to each other in parallels or just in one timeline. Heck, we are even emotionally connected to them despite of how bad and/or good their influences are. The theory is broad, and I need to break it down as I analyze shows and begin to ask myself these questions: What if this scene happened while the characters from the other side of the world are enjoying their trip? Or maybe their countries are not so far away from each other and while this place is having a doomsday, the other characters on this country are having fun? It's possible but the characters don't know each other's existence for many possible reasons. { to be added } Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff